A hernia is a condition in which part of the intestine bulges through a weak area in muscles of the abdomen. The main treatment for inguinal hernia is surgery to block the protrusion of abdominal content through the muscle wall. This surgery is called herniorrhaphy, and typically involves suturing the muscle layers and fascia together to reinforce the wall or blocking the defect with a flat polypropylene mesh.
As understood herein, the mesh must be sufficiently flexible and resilient to be pushed through a hole in a muscular wall for, e.g., hernia repair, pelvic floor prolapse, and other muscular repairs, and then assume a flat configuration against the posterior side of the wall as applicable.